


Earn it, Stallion.

by Life_0r_Death



Series: Life_0r_Death's Requests [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anal Sex, Chazz is a cumslut, Dirty Talk, Life_0r_Death’s requests, M/M, Majesticshipping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, wanderoyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_0r_Death/pseuds/Life_0r_Death
Summary: Chazz Princeton and Zane Truesdale have dominating play in the bedroom. And Zane is going to make sure his brat feels his strength for days.
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale
Series: Life_0r_Death's Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103792
Kudos: 7





	Earn it, Stallion.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wanderoyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderoyy/gifts).



> A raunchy request piece made for [@wanderoyy.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderoyy/profile)

“Mm! Hah!”

Sliding forward, Zane smirked as he held his partner down against the cushions of the couch, his palm gripping just under a pale jaw and effectively keeping Chazz Princeton’s head low while their bottom halves connected. Zane’s cock was buried to the hilt, Chazz’s anal walls gripping him in rhythmic clenches. Shit, the smaller male felt so good around his dick that the thought of pulling out was near tear jerking.

“You’re so tight, Chazz. I can feel you squeezing me. Keep doing it, yeah, just like that.” Zane praised, his hips rolling forward to completely be encased in Chazz’s ass. The twink below him groaned, muffled as he clenched his eyes shut and fought to keep all of his sounds within. A beautiful pink blush coated his cheeks, slightly hidden by his raven bangs that were damp with his sweat. Rolling his hips again, Zane watched as Chazz shook, ass tightening on him as his head lolled back, eyes peeking open with those pretty dark orbs sliding back. Oh yes, Chazz was hyper stimulated by Zane’s movements and as much as he was being a brat, he was enjoying every twitch and pulse.

“Come on, Chazz. Give me one sound. A good little… ahhh.” Zane moaned as he leaned over Chazz, hips pulling back only to slide forward. Between them, Chazz’s neglected penis twitched. Pre-cum drenched his beautifully flat stomach, his purple turtleneck shoved up just under his pecs. Zane liked the appeal of some skin showing, fluids coating Chazz’s body while clothes covered the rest. Left it up to Zane’s mind to fill in the blanks, not that he had to imagine hard. He’d had Chazz entirely naked before, begging for each and every thrust he gave.

“You have to… earn it… mm!” Chazz bit his lower lip, eyes closing again as his hands gripped at Zane’s shoulders, bunching up the black sweater he wore and causing wrinkles in its fabric. Droplets of sweat dripped down Zane’s nose, falling and landing on Chazz’s forehead before it too rolled down to his hair. Slowly, teasingly, Zane pulled his hips back. His cock rubbed along Chazz’s walls until only the tip was inside. His cock twitched, making even Zane’s legs nearly buckle with his need to just thrust back inside. But this was the game. Chazz wanted him to plow him like a stallion, making him cry out with furious thrusting slaps. But Zane enjoyed the feeling of his cock pulsing just inside Chazz, practically stabbing at him to fuck hard. And in part, he knew Chazz enjoyed this too.

“But that pretty little anus of yours wants me. You’re squeezing me again, sucking me in. Give me one little sound, Chazz. One sound and I’ll fuck you like the good boy you are.” Zane sharply jutted his hips forward, his cock sliding inches inside that hot, wet chasm.

“Ah!” Chazz gasped, fingers pulling harder at Zane’s shoulders while he arched. He couldn’t suppress his chuckle as he leaned over Chazz entirely, teeth capturing a slightly pink earlobe and rolling the flesh between them. He sucked on the skin, Chazz pressing up and forward, sucking his dick into his tight ass and making Zane gasp himself. Chazz was purposefully clenching and unclenching, massaging his cock in ways that had him salivating.

“You… are such a cockslut.”

Arching, cheeks so pink that it was borderline red, Chazz gave Zane a cheeky smirk, “Mm, call me that again.”

Zane hilted himself inside Chazz again, lifting his hips with his free hand so their groins were rubbing in sensual rolls, “You are a good little cockslut, Chazz. Taking my dick in with little prep. You like it when I thrust in you, don’t you? When my cock is making you arch with each… sharp… movement.” The last three words were emphasized with thrusts, Zane’s cock kissing deep inside Chazz and making him pant while drool left the corner of his mouth as his prostate was massaged.

“Ah! A-again! Zane, again!” Chazz cried, one of his hands gripping the one under his jaw. His turtleneck slid up from the movement, a perked nipple poking out that Zane thought about latching onto. Instead, he bit his lip as Chazz moved his hips in tight little circles. Inside, Zane’s dick pulsed as Chazz’s inner walls swirled against his cock tip, milking pre-cum out to slather inside and make their fucking that much easier. He groaned as he moved in little tight juts, matching Chazz’s movements so both of them were edging the other.

“Fuck me, Zane. Or… are you not up for the challenge?” Chazz had calmed himself, lustfully lidded dark eyes staring up at Zane as he nuzzled into the palm by his throat. “What with your weak heart and all… maybe I need to find a stallion whose ready—”

Zane didn’t let his brat finish that sentence. With a deep growl, he tightly held Chazz’s jaw while his cock pulled out to the tip before slamming back inside. Their hips clapped together and they both arched, saliva flying out of Chazz’s mouth as he choked a moan. Zane did it again, pulling back and pressing forward, his cockhead hitting that nub inside his partner and making his body twitch and wiggle. Chazz gripped him as he slid out again, trying to keep him trapped. But he pushed inside again, a wet squishing slap as he continued his pace. He fucked Chazz hard and fast, just like the stallion he so wanted to have.

“A-Ah! Z-Zane! I’m coming! Yes, like that! Yes, yes, yes, yes!” Chazz arched, legs wide and fingers gripping his shoulder so tight that his nails even bit Zane’s skin just beneath. Unable to formulate his own words, Zane gasped as he watched Chazz come undone. His cock was jumping between them, drooling until it practically stiffened straight before white globs of semen was spurting out and leaving a milky pool on Chazz’s stomach. That pool was disturbed as Zane shoved his cock inside Chazz again, his own release exploding inside his inner walls. While his semen smeared inside Chazz’s ass, the pool on his stomach dripped down his sides and even ran down the couch cushions. It was a sight to behold that had Zane holding his hips so tightly against Chazz’s ass that he was gasping.

With a final huff, Zane collapsed on top of Chazz. Sweat and semen covered his clothes, his cock twitching, spent, inside Chazz. His partner was also gasping, heart beating erratically in Zane’s ear as his head lay on the smaller’s chest. He moved his hands to pet at Chazz’s sides, smearing the come into his skin like lotion.

“Heh… Gotta… tease you… more often… That… was really… hot.” Chazz was still gasping, but his hands were petting Zane’s hair. Zane couldn’t help but chuckle as well, his lips kissing at Chazz’s chest.

“Seriously… I’m going to feel this for weeks… Mm, it feels good right now. Your cock is twitching.”

“Next time I’m going to gag you. And tie you up.” Zane huffed, but they both laughed. Chazz placed fingers under Zane’s chin, forcing him to turn his head. Complying, he found another pink blush on Chazz’s cheeks. A familiar slow squeeze around his cock was slowly bringing it back to life. A mischievously lusty grin presented itself to Zane, and he had to swallow the beast that wanted to come out and play again.

“Promise?”

Of course Chazz would get riled up at bondage. Leaning forward, Zane huffed a small ‘promise’ against Chazz’s lips before sealing them in a romantic kiss.


End file.
